Play it again, Astrid!
by johnpatgillespie
Summary: Astrid's poem has been chosen to be read after Thawfest, leaving her worried and nervous. Hiccup assures her that it will be alright, causing Astrid to test her self restraint as her feelings for Hiccup become clearer by the day. The story of how Hiccup and Astrid became a couple. Set pre-HTTYD2. One-shot for now but will be multi-chaptered if requested. Please leave feedback.


"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she ran from the dock to the village to the hill that lead to the stables, where Hiccup was feeding Toothless. "Yeah, what is it, Astrid?"

"Hiccup. I wrote this poem yesterday, and I didn't know whether or not it was good, and now your dad wants me to read it after Thawfest next week"

"Wow, that's great Astrid. I can't wait to hear it"

"But I'm nervous as Freya! I don't think I can do it"

"Come on, Astrid. I know everyone's gonna love it" Hiccup said before Astrid hugged him tightly. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better" Astrid said, sniffing Hiccup's long, scraggly hair as they embraced. _He smells like strawberries _she thought to herself. "Oh and uh, by the way. I made you this" Hiccup said before going into Toothless' saddle and pulling out a small wooden object. It appeared to be a small sculpture of a Nadder standing straight. Actually, it was less of a sculpture and more of a totem pole. Astrid covered her mouth and said "Hiccup...it's beautiful. I love yo-oh, I mean it. Thank you"

"I'm glad you like it. And I'm looking forward to hearing your poem" Hiccup said, before getting on Toothless and saying "come on bud. Let's try and fill up this map, shall we?" as the dragon took off. Astrid waved them goodbye and said "good luck, boys!" before looking at the totem Hiccup had given her, saying "And I'll save you for later" as she went home. Later that day, Fishlegs and Astrid were sittingon the dock waiting for Hiccup and Toothless to come back. Eventually Fishlegs said "look. There they are!" as a silhouette of the boy and his dragon came into sight. Suddenly Astrid said "what's that thing next to them?", Fishlegs looking and seeing another shadow behind Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid ran to greet Hiccup as they landed, only to be stopped when a large, green and red dragon stepped in front of her. "Whoa" she said as the beast pushed her over, Hiccup running to them and saying "it's okay boy. It's okay. Astrid's a friend" calming the unusual dragon down. "What is that?" Astrid asked as Hiccup helped her up, the latter answering "I found him on this new island we found. He's got some neat horns on him, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Nice horns, I guess. When he attacked me he made this weird rumbling noise"

"Oh yeah. A rumblehorn, then" Fishlegs said. "I was thinking maybe dad could take care of him. Especially now that Thornado's gone" Hiccup said, only for Tuffnut to run over saying "hey guys! What do you think of this skull I put in some Gronckle Iron?" before tripping over and dropping the skull, the rumblehorn crushing it under his foot.

"Quite the skull crusher isn't he, son?" Stoick said as he walked up to the dragon. "What do you think, Dad?"

"Well, I must admit, boy. This 'un's a keeper" Stoick said as he patted the Rumblehorn. Later that night, Hiccup was in the forge finishing the assembly for his new helmet. Astrid came in and said "nice hat"

"Oh, you like it?" Hiccup asked. "Could use a little paint" Astrid answered, before adding "I can do it if you want me to"

"You don't have to do that, Astrid"

"Oh, come on. Hiccup, I want to do it" Astrid insisted. That night, Astrid had finished painting Hiccup's helmet as her parents left for the Great Hall. Astrid looked through the window to check that they were gone. "And 3...2...1, yes!" Astrid said before running down the stairs, tripping about halfway and crashing to the bottom. Astrid picked herself up and pushed back her crazed, unbindled hair and scurried over to the table where she left Hiccup's helmet. Astrid grabbed a comb and began curling her hair back, trying to practice her imagined conversation with Hiccup as she said "hey Hiccup. How's your day doing? (imitating Hiccup) _Oh it's fantastic m'lady. And good luck reading your poem next week. _Aw, this is nice. You, son of Stoick the Vast, coming to wish little old me luck. Of course, why wouldn't you, right. You're my boyfriend, it's kinda mandatory. (sigh) Uh, who am I kidding. You're just not Hiccup" as she sulked in the chair. Looking at the helmet, she thought_ I wonder if he's worn it yet?_. "Well, only one way to find out" before grabbing the helmet and pressing it to her face, almost fainting with bliss as she inhaled the inside of it. Astrid let go of the helmet and said "yep. He's worn it"

The next week, the Thawfest games had come and gone. It was night-time and the whole village was celebrating in the Great Hall. Hiccup was sitting on the table with the other riders, as Snotlout commenced with his annual showing off of his many medals. "Hey Hiccup" a voice said as the others turned around, prompting either a "whoa" or a gasp from each of the riders. It was Astrid, only she wore a tight red shirt with a circular V neck, her impressive cleavage incredibly visible. Astrid sat next to Hiccup as he said "oh my gods, Astrid. You look...stunning"

"Aw, thank you Hiccup" Astrid said as she pushed back her hair, Tuffnut saying "hey Astrid. There's a party in these pants and you're invited!" only for Astrid to say "get away from me, you pig-faced troll!"

"And now, to conclude the Thawing Festival, Miss Astrid Hofferson" Stoick shouted, the crowd applauding as Astrid went to the front with her poem in her hand. Astrid gulped and said "thank you. This poem is about a very important person in my life" before clearing her throat and reading

_I'll like you forever, but I'll love you for always._

_I've known you for a real long time, and I can't believe I made this rhyme._

_I think about you day and night, because you make my life seem bright._

_My heart feels higher than a dove, when it's lifted by your love._

_I wish to spend my life with you, that's the thing I'd choose to do._

_Because I'll like you forever, but I'll love you for always._

The entire crowd cheered and applauded Astrid as she walked back to the group. Hiccup said "Astrid, that was beautiful" before she embraced him tightly, Hiccup facing the group while Tuffnut made a circle with his finger and thumb and put his other finger through it. When suddenly the door burst open and Snotlout lagged in weakly, smoke beginning to emanate from his hair. Sitting down in his gibberish state, Tuffnut said "oh, it must be that Skrill he found. He got struck by lightning again. When Snotlout could finally speak again, he said "did I biss Satird's essay?"

"You missed Astrid's poem-reading" Hiccup corrected. Snotlout seemed almost intoxicated as he said "you're a good sister, Astrid. And I'm sorry you're so sick"

When Astrid went home, she thought about what Hiccup said about her poem, falling onto her bed with bliss. Looking at the wall in front of her, Astrid observed all the pictures and machine designs Hiccup had given to her over the past few years, most of them being pictures of night furies or nadder. Astrid had always put up these pictures on the wall to keep herself comfortable, almost as if the pictures added a very Hiccup-like atmosphere to her room. _He's just so talented_ she thought to herself. totem Hiccup had given her, Astrid picked it up and observed it's cylinder shape. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this" she said as she unzipped her leggings. The next morning, Astrid woke up and headed for the stables, her mother saying "morning love"

"Hi Mom"

"Were you alright last night. I heard screaming in your room"

"Oh yeah just a, great dream I had. Well, I gotta go get Stormfly" Astrid said as she left.

That afternoon, Hiccup was in the forge adding adjustments to a saddle for Skullcrusher, his father's pet rumblehorn. When he had finished, Snotlout then gave him Hookfang's saddle for fixing. While Hiccup worked, Astrid came and said "hey Hiccup"

"Oh hey Astrid"

"What are you doing?"

"Just working on this saddle for Snotlout. He was out taking Hookfang with that Skrill. Two dragons got into a fight and Snotlout ended up being hit by lightning again. Oh gods, It's gonna take forever with all these damages"

"Oi lad" Gobber shouted. "I'm trying out me new saddle-building machine. I can take care of that 'un for you"

"Well, what am I supposed to do all day?" Hiccup asked, Astrid going behind the furnace to take off her shirt answering "well, I'm free all day. We could always hang out" as she pulled off her shirt, Hiccup covering his eyes after seeing her exposed breasts, saying "oh sure, I'd love to" as he turned back, Astrid now wearing a similarly coloured but slightly less revealing shirt than the night before. Astrid put out her hand to him saying "okay come on. Let's go"

The two flew on their dragons to the cove where Hiccup first met Toothless, Astrid sitting on a rock as Hiccup said "so. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could just, sit here and relax" Astrid said as she sat on her back. Hiccup shrugged and said "okay then" as he lay next to her. Looking up to the sky, he said "see that cloud there? Tell me it doesn't look like a sheep"

"Oh my gods, it actually does (both laugh). That one looks a bit like an Outcast ship"

"Oh, and there's a Hotburple"

"That one looks like Dagur's helmet"

Hiccup looked up and said "that one kinda looks like a heart" as Astrid blushed nervously, reaching out her hand and gently touching Hiccup's wrist. Hiccup smiled and took her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers.

_Astrid pulled herself over Hiccup and pressed her lips to his, eventually getting her tongue involved as Hiccup returned the kiss. Astrid used her free hands to unbuckle her belt and throw off her skirt, pulling down the fly on her leggings and doing the same to Hiccup's, the latter saying "whoa whoa wait, Astrid. Shouldn't we wait till we're married?", Astrid answering "I can't wait till then" before kissing him deeply._

"Astrid. You okay?" Hiccup asked, snapping Astrid out of her romantic fantasy, before she stuttered "yeah. Yeah. I'm f-f-fine, yeah" as Hiccup said "it's almost sunset. We better get back to the village"

As they got back, Hiccup went into the forge as Astrid followed, the latter saying "so, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, Ruffnut needs me to help her feed Barf and Belch" Hiccup answered, before he found a note that read:

_Hey Hiccup,_

_Tuffnut is taking me and B+B to the cove 2nite._

_Gotta cancel our_ _date, I mean hookup. Sorry._

_Ruffnut._

"Okay then" Hiccup said. "Guess that means I'm free"

"Great. Why don't I come hang out with you in the forge tonight"

"Oh okay"

"Fantastic. Should I come about uh-8:30?"

"Sure. By all means" Hiccup answered. That night, Astrid rebraided her hair and put on a clean shirt. Looking at her mirror she said to her reflection "oh gods, I can't believe this. A whole night with Hiccup. This is gonna be great"

Astrid then imagined an image of herself saying "Hiccup, I love you" as she kissed him.

"Just me and him, alone. No Snotlout, no twins. No Toothless"

Astrid once again saw the image of her kissing Hiccup.

"Wow, I'm just so excited"

After seeing the vision for a third time, Astrid said "whoa whoa wait. What am I thinking. This is Hiccup. Cute, innocent, good-natured Hiccup. How can I think of trying anything? Yeah, I enjoyed doing my business on that little totem he gave me but-this is different. Okay, I just gotta hold off my urges" before looking back to her reflection and saying "what do you think?" waiting a while before saying "this conversation would have gone a lot better if it was with an actual person"

Later on, Hiccup and Astrid were sitting on the bench in the forge, both too shy to try a conversation. Hiccup cleared his throat and said "I like what you've done to your hair"

"Thanks, Hiccup" Astrid said nervously. Hiccup said "so, what do you think Ruffnut wanted with me today? I mean, she has Tuffnut to feed Barf and Belch. I don't get why she needed me"

"Well, we all know Ruffnut" Astrid said, secretly knowing of Ruffnut's previous intentions. Ever since the Red Death was defeated, both Astrid and Ruffnut had seen Hiccup in a more attractive light, this revelation making the two girls somewhere between friendly rivals and bitter enemies, which had often resulted in several fights between the two. Astrid knew all too well that Ruffnut was using Barf and Belch as an excuse to try and seduce Hiccup, as Ruffnut knew of Astrid's plan with her poem. Since she first fell for Hiccup Astrid had noticed that Hiccup was also attracting the attentions of other girls, such as Heather and Ruffnut, and she knew if she didn't beat Ruffnut to the prize now, she might never. Astrid straightened herself as she said "Hiccup. I have something to confess"

"Okay"

"The poem I read last night...I wrote it about you"

"Oh"

"Yeah, you're the very important person who I was talking about. See Hiccup, you're like my inspiration. I like to think of you as the human incarnation of my happiness. You and Stormfly are pretty much the only reasons I like to wake up in the morning. And like, when you go find new islands with Toothless, I just have a mini-breakdown cause I'm worried that you're never gonna come back, and when you do, everything is back to normal, you know?"

"Oh gods. Well, thanks for telling me this, Astrid" Hiccup said awkwardly. _Why does he have to be so cute_ Astrid thought to herself. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold off her urges for much longer. Astrid's knee began shaking as she tried to restrain herself, eventually digging her nails into her thigh and drawing a small trail of blood. Hiccup didn't notice this as he drank from a cup nearby and said "wow, my head is spinning" and before he knew it, his back was against the wall as Astrid forced her lips onto his. Hiccup attempted to rebuff Astrid's advances, the latter not giving up as Hiccup held her hands and tried to reason with her. Astrid was planting kisses across Hiccup's neck and lips, Hiccup himself saying "uh Astrid. No, we shouldn't be doing th...Astrid? Astrid!" as he tried to push the desperate young woman away, only for her to cover his mouth with her hands and say "I can't help myself Hiccup(kiss). Look, I know that(kiss) Ruffnut likes you too and(kiss) and she's hotter than me but(kiss) but I love you and I can't stand it anymore!" As Astrid pushed herself forward and wrapped her legs around Hiccup's waist, Hiccup pulled himself off of the bench, Astrid continuing to force her advances onto him as she unzipped her leggings and unbuttoned some of Hiccup's armour, Hiccup eventually grabbing a prototype fire sword he was working on to push her off of him. When Astrid picked herself off the floor, Hiccup rezipped the pieces of armour she had unbuttoned and said "Astrid, that was just inappropriate!" Astrid feeling a small tear run down her cheek as she said "oh gods(sniffs) I-I-I-I-I-I'm(sniff. Wipes nose)I'm sorry" as she ran out the forge with her face in her hands, limping slightly as her clawed leg left a trail of blood behind her.

Seeing that her parents were back at the Great Hall, Astrid climbed up her house wall and through her bedroom window, pacing around her bedroom nervously and pulling at her hair in panic. "Oh, what have I done? What was I thinking? I assaulted Hiccup! (looks in mirror)Look at you! How did you let yourself go like this? Filthy whore" Astrid said angrily to her mirror. Astrid looked at the wall filled with drawings that Hiccup had given her. Her eyes were smeared with her wet eye-liner, the black make-up pouring down her cheeks as she screamed in anger and tore and clawed at the pictures until they were little more than shreds of paper on the floor. Astrid sat on her bed twitching, her hands covered in bleeding paper cuts as more blood dribbled down her leg. She looked on the floor and saw the small wooden totem Hiccup had made the week before, picking it up and shrieking as she turned and threw it at her mirror, the totem creating a massive crack in the glass as it bounced off the mirror and into the fireplace below, quickly being followed by several sharp pieces of glass. Only when she realised what she was doing did Astrid run to the lit fire to retrieve the wooden object, her hands being both burnt by flames and cut by the glass. When she finally found the totem, Astrid jumped back and landed on her backside. She looked at the cinders that remained of Hiccup's gift to her, and curled up in a corner of her room and wept.

The next day Astrid, with plasters on her hands and leg, sat in the Academy while Snotlout talked to Fishlegs about being struck by lightning. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and headed into the forge. While he thought about Astrid's actions the night before, he heard Ruffnut say "hey, there's the most handsome guy on Berk!"

"Ruffnut please. Not now!" Hiccup said frustratedly. "Hey I thought we put a rain-check on our little get-together yesterday. Now we're back on schedule"

"Look Ruffnut. Astrid-

"Is pretty good when it comes to organizing schedules, I know. But, I'm way hotte-

"Astrid tried to have sex with me last night"

Ruffnut paused with a disgusted look on her face, standing up and saying "well, I hope you enjoyed getting lost in that tunnel when you could have been popping this cork(points to her privates) you've really missed out!" as she stormed out. Hiccup then went to the Academy on Toothless, coming into the room and seeing Astrid, not taking off his helmet as he said "hey Astrid. We need to talk"

Astrid looked up to see who it was, only to look down and put her eyes in her hands. "Astrid I jus...(sigh) I'm sorry."

Astrid looked up again, her eye-liner once again smeared down her tear-soaked face. Hiccup sat down and took her hand, only for Astrid to burst into tears and say "_I'm_ sorry. Don't you get that?"

Hiccup pulled off his helmet and dropped it on the floor without making a sound. "Well, come on Hiccup. I deserve it! Kick me! Hit me! Shout at me! Say something!"

"Astrid, It's okay"

"No it's not okay! I attacked you, Hiccup! Oh gods, I'm a rapist! I'm no different from Madguts the Murderous or The hairy scary librarian"

"Astrid, I-

"Don't apologize. I attacked you"

"Astrid"

"Don't!" Astrid shouted frustratedly. Hiccup took Astrid's chin in his hand and kissed her. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut's jaws all dropped in surprise after seeing this. Hiccup pulled away, Astrid keeping a surprised look on her face, before sniffing and crying as she pressed her head on the now-taller Hiccup's chest. Hiccup said "it's okay. It's alright. You feeling better" as Astrid wiped the tears out of her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Yep, much better" Astrid answered. Hiccup said "there's the smile I know and love"

Snotlout sat near Hookfang and wolf-whistled at the pair, Tuffnut saying "hey Hiccup. You want us to give you guys some alone time?" before Ruffnut kicked the gate open and said "Tuff you son of a yak!(kicks Tuffnut in groin) You let Barf and Belch near Gothi's house again. Mom is going to kill me!" as she stormed over to get fire-fighting supplies, only to trip over Hiccup's helmet and fall down. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut burst into laughter at Ruffnut's misfortune. Ruffnut picked herself up and looked at everyone laughing at her, turning to see Astrid, who was still smiling after Hiccup's kiss. "What are you smirking at, bitch?" Ruffnut shouted, Astrid saying "what?"

"No hand-me-down whore is gonna laugh at me!" Ruffnut snapped before Astrid was caught off-guard and struck to the floor. Then Ruffnut's fury exploded. "Come on, Hofferson. Get up on your feet. I'll give you something to cry about."

Astrid looked helplessly at Hiccup, and then he got up and tried to limp away from Ruffnut, who was red with rage. Ruffnut stepped hard on Astrid's injured leg, the latter screaming in pain as Ruffnut slashed at Astrid with her left, and then smashed down her nose with a right. Astrid gave a cry of terror with blood welling from her nose.

"Ruff" Hiccup cried. "Leave Astrid alone"

Astrid coughed up blood as she limped backed until she was against the wall, Ruffnut followed as she hammered her in the face. Astrid's hands stayed at her sides for she was too surprised to defend herself.

Snotlout was on his feet yelling, "Get her, Astrid. Don't let her do it."

Astrid was surprised by Snotlout's non-flirtatious surprise, but still covered her face with her hands and shouted "Ruffnut! Stop!" with terror. She cried, "Hiccup, help!" Then Ruffnut attacked her stomach and cut off Astrid's wind.

Hiccup stood up and said "That dirty bitch! I'll kill her myself" as he unsheathed his completed fire sword.

Tuffnut put out his hand and grabbed Hiccup. "Wait a minute, you think a fire sword has a chance against my crazy sister?" he shouted. Hiccup cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Astrid! Get away from Ruffnut!" Astrid took her hands away from her face and looked about for Hiccup, before Ruffnut slashed at her eyes. Astrid's usually beautiful face was covered with blood and eye-liner.

"Astrid" Hiccup yelled again, "Astrid, I'm coming"

Hiccup finally grabbed Ruffnut, only to be elbowed in the nose and shoved to the ground. Ruffnut's fist was swinging wildly when Astrid reached for it. The next minute Ruffnut was on her knees crying like a newborn baby, her closed fist being crushed in Astrid's stronger hand. Hiccup stood up and said "Let go of her, Astrid. Let go."

But Astrid stood still and held onto Ruffnut's hand, the pressure she was applying beginning to cause blood to ooze from the cuts on her own hand. Blood ran down Astrid's face, one of her eyes was cut and closed. Hiccup told her to let go again and again, and still Astrid held on to the closed fist. Ruffnut was white in the face and shrunken by now, and her struggling had become weak. She stood crying, her fist drawing blood which ran down her arm.

Hiccup shouted over and over. "Let go of her hand, Astrid. Let go. Snotlout, come help me while Ruffnut's got any hand left."

Astrid let go of her hold and kneed Ruffnut in the face, tackling her to the ground and beating her senseless. Hiccup pulled on Astrid's shoulder to get her off of Ruffnut. When Astrid finally snapped out of her angered craze she froze, before she crouched cowering against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup! I'm sorry" she said miserably.

Ruffnut sat down on the floor, looking in wonder at her crushed hand. Fishlegs and Tuffnut bent over her. Then Snotlout straightened up and regarded Astrid with respect. "Well, you picked the right girlfriend" he said as he patted Hiccup on the back, before turning to Ruffnut and saying "don't worry babe. It'll grow back"

Astrid was twitching with nervousness as more tears came down her face. When Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut dragged the near-unconscious Ruffnut away, Hiccup kneeled next to Astrid and said "you okay?"

Astrid burst into tears and embraced Hiccup tightly, saying "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt her or you"

"It's okay. It was an accident"

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"What? no, I'm not mad. I've never been mad at you Astrid. I love you"

"What? You...love me?"

"Of course. Ever since I met you when we were five"

"Hiccup, don't flatter me, please"

"I'm not flattering you, it's true. I'll love you for always"

Astrid was now crying tears of joy after Hiccup quoted her poem, losing her self restraint altogether as she pressed her lips onto Hiccup's again. Only this time, Hiccup returned her kiss gladly. The others came to watch this, only for Hiccup to throw his fire sword at the gate, cutting the lock and closing it on the group, giving the happy new couple some much needed alone time.


End file.
